Non-drip nozzles have been used in conjunction with dispensing valves for dispensing lubricants and the like for many years. When flow is stopped at the end of the nozzle, a volume of fluid is trapped in the dispense tube between the meter/dispense valve and nozzle. If the temperature rises, the volume of this fluid can slowly expand with the result that either fluid will push out of a spring-loaded valve seat at the nozzle or cause damage to the meter and valve itself.